<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perfect Wife part 2 by Swiftrunner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111349">The Perfect Wife part 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftrunner/pseuds/Swiftrunner'>Swiftrunner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fate/Queer Order (Or: The Tamamo Knot Chronicles) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/F, If She Got A Dick She Got A Dick, Knotting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftrunner/pseuds/Swiftrunner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an evening of passion, Gudako says words that surprise even her, prompting even more that night and the next day.  A sequel to my previous work, but don't expect every week - that's just how it worked out this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Tamamo-no-mae | Caster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fate/Queer Order (Or: The Tamamo Knot Chronicles) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Perfect Wife part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gudako quickly closed the door behind her, blushing powerfully as she finally got somewhere private and away from Tamamo to be alone with her racing thoughts.  Her mind churned over questions and emotions as she turned on the shower, letting it warm up, the cascading water covering up the sounds as she groaned, a mixture of frustration... and arousal.  What had possessed her to say that to Tamamo?  She knew what it felt like to not... be so... she shuddered, the memory coming back of admitting that to her wife, of admitting how... /strange/ it had felt, to not have her ass full of...</p><p>She pulled off her top and bra, the only things she was still wearing, before climbing into the shower, not giving it a chance to finish warming up.  She hoped a shock of cold water to her system might help her reset her mind and turn away from those racing thoughts, to maybe sort out what exactly made her say what she did - but as the chill waters danced across her skin, washing off the dried sweat, she did not find the answers she was after.</p><p>Though that wasn't to say she hadn't found an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Tamamo-no-Mae awkwardly bundled the sheets together, carrying them out in the hall and to the laundry chute, her tail twitching as it swished behind her with every stride, her mind racing as well, replaying those last few moments with Gudako before her Master had hurried into the shower.  That admission, those final words, thrilled Tamamo, her heart beating fast as she shoved the dirty linens down the chute and off to Chaldea's laundry room.  That hadn't been even the longest time she'd spent tied inside her spouse - the first night she'd realized how much Gudako enjoyed being teased and knotted had been far longer - and yet the thought that now, Gudako had become so used to the feeling of her...</p><p>Tamamo's stride picked up as she walked quickly back to Gudako's room, her shoes clack-clacking on the floor with every stride as she did her very best to rush without seeming like she was rushing.  She detoured only slightly, grabbing a fresh set of sheets from the supply closet on the way, before letting herself into her Master's room, the hydraulic door opening with a faint hiss.</p><p>Tamamo started pulling the new sheets on when she heard the shower turn off.  It wouldn't be long now.  Quickly, Tamamo made the bed, pulling the fitted sheet good and tight, pulling new pillowcases onto the pillows, and putting on the new top sheet, far end tucked snugly under the foot of the bed.  And all that was left was to sit and wait for Gudako to finish toweling off and greet her.</p><p>She didn't have to wait too long.  Gudako soon emerged in a set of comfortable flannel pajamas, with a towel bundled around her hair to help it finish drying.  Tamamo smiled to herself - she didn't have sleepclothes of her own (nothing in Chaldea's stock was designed for fox tails!), but it was still so nice to cuddle up against her spouse clad in such soft comfy flannel, arms wound around her middle as they spooned together for the night.</p><p>Gudako's cheeks were a rosy red at the sight of Tamamo sitting on her bed, memories shifting back - but with even just those few minutes apart, Gudako was able to compose herself enough to settle in next to Tamamo's side.  Tamamo smiled, reaching up to stroke softly at Gudako's flushed cheek, a shy smile spreading across her Master's face as the kitsune leaned in to kiss her.  Soft, tender, it prompted a shuddery sigh from Gudako, her eyes fluttering shut as her hand slipped down to caress Tamamo's tail.</p><p>The Caster sighed back into Gudako's lips, a soft happy sound, her eyes opening just slightly to see her contented spouse's face, so close to her own.  "The perfect wife", she'd called her.  A thrill ran up her spine, as her hands caressed Gudako, gently pressing their chests together as they shared a soft, passionate kiss.</p><p>Tamamo did not need sleep, but Gudako, unfortunately, did - and so the kiss had to drift to an end, lips sliding gently apart as Gudako yawned.  Tamamo gave a soft, happy giggle.  "You get yourself comfortable, my spouse - I'll get the lights."  Gudako murmured, nodding softly, letting Tamamo get up to walk over to the light switch as she pulled herself in under the covers.</p><p>Tamamo clicked the switch, giving a soft happy sigh of her own as she undid her kimono in the darkness, letting it roll off her body and slump to the floor.  That was the other reason Tamamo liked Gudako's soft flannel pajamas - she preferred sleeping nude when she could, and a comfy spouse pressed up against her bare skin was wonderful.  Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dark, golden circles catching what little light entered the room as she navigated her way back to the bed.  Gently, she placed a knee on the bed's edge, then her hands behind Gudako, slinking and crawling her way over top of her spouse before slipping in, under the covers, up against Gudako's back.  She gave a happy sigh, looping arms around the mage's waist, pulling herself close against her, the kitsune's pillowy chest nestling into Gudako's back.  She kissed Gudako on the cheek - "Good night, my spouse," she said, her hips tucking perfectly against Gudako's firm behind.</p><p>A firm behind that rolled against her as Gudako's back gently arched forwards.</p><p>A second passed.  Then two.  Then three.  Gudako hadn't seemed to notice, but Tamamo absolutely did - and after that short pause, a mischievous grin split her face as she gave a low, playful chuckle, directly into Gudako's ear.  "Oh my, Gu-da-ko-chan~... was it not enough before?"</p><p>It was now Gudako's turn to need a few seconds to realize what had just happened, stammering out a reply as she tried to reason out what had just happened - her hips had just... /rolled/, tipping forward, lining up her...</p><p>... lining up her ass for Tamamo's cock... a wave of memories crashed over her all at once as she realized their significance, of how many nights over the past months Tamamo had nestled in, almost exactly like this, before burying herself within Gudako's ring.  It had happened so much, so many times, that all it took was Tamamo sliding in behind her, and her body was already willing to submit.</p><p>And as she realized that, a wave of arousal followed those memories, and Gudako's mind followed her body in submission.</p><p>Tamamo chuckled, a dark, mischievous sound, as her arms wound around her Master, rocking and grinding her hips against Gudako's toned ass.  "Well, if my spouse wants her wife so /much/..."  Tamamo's hands slid over her Master's body, one caressing its way down her taut abdomen, the other trailing up to Gudako's neck.  The mage shuddered, moaning into the darkness of the bedroom... "She... she does," she admitted, cheeks stained a ruddy red that only Tamamo could have possibly seen.</p><p>Tamamo all but purred, her lower hand rubbing further and further, teasing over Gudako's pubic mound, as her other hand caressed across the mage's neck and up to her chin.  Gudako's head tipped back, a shuddering moan passing her lips, as her dominant vulpine wife ground against her ass.  "Mmmm... then say it.  Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you... Gu...da...ko...chan~..."</p><p>Gudako's moan said everything to the amorous kitsune, but still her words flowed from her mouth like water.  "Ohhh... fuck me, Tamamo... knot me, knot my ass, tie me until morning... fill me with your cum..."  She shuddered, the realization of her admission making her even more turned on.  "It... my ass... doesn't feel right, without you in it!"</p><p>A mischievous, curious chuckle passed over Gudako's ear, Tamamo's hot breath sending another shiver up the mage's spine.  "It doesn't feel /right/ without me inside you, Gu-da-ko-chan?  Oohhh, well, your wife can't have you not feeling /right/..."  Her Morph skill flared to life, as Gudako felt that familiar vulpine length blossom into being against her ass - an erection springing out of her wife, nestled into the crevice of her firm, muscular butt, separated from her by the flannel of her pajamas.</p><p>But only for a moment, as Tamamo's hand pulled those pajama bottoms down, baring her Master's ass to her thick, knotted cock.  "... so fetch me the lube, my Gu-da-ko-chan~... and your wife will make sure... that your ass feels right again..."  She ground, teasingly, the Last Master of Humanity's rear sensitive and needy and gaping ever so slightly as her heavy shaft rubbed directly on that wanting anal ring.</p><p>Gudako responded quickly, a hand darting out from under the covers, grabbing the bottle of lube still perched on the night stand as a moan passed her lips - Tamamo leaned in to her, a gentle hand delicately taking the bottle from her Master with a soft, pleasured sigh, lifting the covers up to make some room as she smeared the thick fluid across her digits - before reaching down, hand gliding over her member as she pulled teasingly back, getting herself slick and ready to claim her Master's ass once again.</p><p>A needy whimper left Gudako's lips as Tamamo's cock left the crevice of her ass, the fox spirit giving a knowing chuckle.  "Oh, there there, this won't be long, Gu-da-ko-chan~... we both know better than to try and go in dry... after all... your wife is so /big/..."  Another round of lube, as Tamamo ensured she was more than ready to slip inside - no such thing as too much help fitting her heavy cock into her Master's muscular behind - before she angled her cock forward, her tapered tip touching to Gudako's taut teased tush.</p><p>"Mmmm... are you ready, Gu-da-ko-chan~?" she asked, her breath still close and hot on her master's ear.  Gudako whimpered needily, nodding almost before Tamamo could get all the words out, her legs drawing further up as she opened herself to her loving wife.</p><p>"Ohh, yes, Tamamo, yes, I... I am!  Fill me, please!"</p><p>Tamamo grinned.  "Of course... my dear... Gu...da...ko.../chan/~..."  She rocked forward, her heavy well-lubed member sliding home once again, as Gudako gave a shivery, moaning sigh - a mix of arousal, of relief, of comfort, as something that had felt wrong with the world was finally set right again, her pucker spread wide around that loving cock.</p><p>Tamamo gave a contented sigh, exaggerated just slightly as her lubed hand slipped around to Gudako's groin, slick fingers teasing playfully at that sensitive clit as her hips began to rock, thrusting her shaft in and out of that needy, welcoming rear.  "Oohhhh... mmmm, you're quite right... it feels wrong, not having your ass spread around my cock, Gu-da-ko-chan~," she said, her voice a teasing whisper across Gudako's ear.  The mage gave a shuddery, shivery moan, nodding rapidly, a hand reaching for Tamamo's free hand, as lubricated digits began plumbing her depths.</p><p>Her ass had only had a few minutes to recover from being stretched for two hours straight, and it took precious few thrusts for her Caster to bury herself deep enough for her knot to bounce against Gudako's well-stretched pucker.  "Oohhhhhhh... Tamamo... I... oh, fuck, please..."  Their fingers intertwined as Tamamo kept thrusting, that wide, mischievous smile sliding into a sultry look, the caster's hand guiding Gudako's as she gently turned the mage's face skyward, her own face slipping up above as she kept thrusting, her golden eyes sparkling in the darkness.</p><p>They kissed, and Gudako melted, tension leaving her body with every thrust as she felt her thoughts sputtering out.  Her lips parted, welcoming her Caster's tongue into her mouth, moaning her arousal and need as she felt every rocking stroke press that thick knot against her wanting pucker, Tamamo's skillful fingers massaging sensitive spots deep within Gudako's slit in sync with each motion of that heavy, spreading shaft.</p><p>Gudako's ass, already well-trained and loosened up, all but welcomed Tamamo's cock deep inside her as she submitted to those loving strokes.  The kitsune shuddered, moaning into the kiss as well as she bucked deeper, faster, her passion building as her partner gave in, thrusting the full length of her cock within Gudako's needy ass, her knot bouncing off on every stroke as her tempo rose.  Tamamo moaned into Gudako's lips, a sensual, teasing sound, hot breath filling the Caster's mouth... "Ohhhh... your ass feels so /inviting/, Gu-da-ko-chan~... so /warm/ and /welcoming/ to your wife..."  A shudder rolled along Gudako's spine at the praise, and she whimpered in submission, hand reaching up to cradle Tamamo's head against her own, hips bucking and rolling as Tamamo kept fingering her needy slit.</p><p>"I... I want... yyyyhoouuu.. in... me... Tamamo... ohhfhuck..."  Every thrust pushed another word out of Gudako's lips, her pleasure building, her folds sodden around those probing digits, as her rear turned to jelly under Tamamo's pistoning cock.  Tamamo chuckled, an evil little sound, as she grinned.</p><p>"Well... your wife should oblige then... Gu-da-ko-chan~!"  Her hips picked up the pace, her knot bouncing off of Gudako's well-stretched pucker again and again as it battered down what little resistance there was left.  Gudako shuddered, tensing, whimpering in need, feeling that knot prying open her ass on every stroke, as her wife brought her so close, fingering her, kissing her, tonguing her mouth as her heavy cock set about claiming her ass... she was close... they both were.</p><p>Tamamo stopped, a shuddery moan passing her lips as she ground her knot against Gudako's anus, already stretched almost to its limits... "OHhhh...t...tell me where-"</p><p>Gudako cut her off, a needy moan of her own filling the room.  "Knot my ass, Tamamo, knot my ass!"</p><p>Tamamo shuddered, kissed her spouse deeply, and obliged.  She managed only a few more thrusts before her knot slipped inside her Master and swelled too large to pass back out again, as she cried out, a muffled "Mii-KON!" passing through their conjoined lips as her shaft pulsed and throbbed and poured its magic load deep within Gudako's body.  That heat, that swell, that stretching fullness, was enough to set Gudako off just moments later, clamping down and milking Tamamo's heavy cock for everything it was worth, her body twitching and spasming as the waves of orgasm rushed through her, her own orgasmic cry passing back into Tamamo's mouth as the kitsune tore it from her.</p><p>Tamamo collapsed, panting into Gudako's lips, as she slowly slid backwards off her Master's shoulder and back onto the bed with a soft thump.  Her heavy cock pulsed with every heartbeat, that knot keeping them tied together for the forseeable future - and in the darkness, with Gudako's exhaustion, it was quite likely that they would both fall asleep before Tamamo had any chance to pull free.</p><p>Tamamo's arms slipped around Gudako's body, softly winding just under the mage's chest, as she pressed her own bosom into Gudako's flannel-covered back.  Her tail curled behind her, a tired, happy curl, as she gave a simple, contented sigh.  A gentle nuzzle met the back of Gudako's neck, the mage giving a small gasp of pleasure, the aftershocks of orgasm still lingering for her as her amorous wife showered her in soft affections.</p><p>Gudako's cheeks flushed as she traced her fingers over Tamamo's, nestling back against her servant, her kitsune, her Caster.  Her wife.  "... this... does feel... so much better," she admitted, softly, to herself.</p><p>Tamamo was too close, and her ears too sensitive, to not notice.  Her cheeks flushed as well, but she smiled, kissing the nape of Gudako's neck.  "Then let's enjoy this together, my dear spouse."</p><p>Gudako smiled, a shy, honest smile.  "Then... let's."  Her cheeks, rosy pink in the darkness, kept her warm on the outside as Tamamo's cock and magic seed warmed her from within, the pulses of Tamamo's heartbeat mellowing into a gentle, soft massage within her body.  It was... familiar.  Warm.  Reassuring, comfortable.  A reminder that despite everything beyond the walls of Chaldea, there were some small things still right with the world.</p><p>Gudako didn't know when exactly she fell asleep, nor when Tamamo followed her.  But she knew that her dreams that night were amorous and wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>Gudako awoke with a soft, happy sigh, arms wound wonderfully around her, keeping her held close in her fox's embrace.  She saw no reason to break it, having woken up from a pleasant dream to an equally pleasant reality.  The soft light of the timed lamp illuminated the room, the gentle wake-up call tenderly brushing the sleep from Gudako's eyes.  She shifted, a small motion to adjust herself in that warm embrace.</p><p>And a powerful blush shot itself across her face as Tamamo's half-hard cock shifted inside her ass.  Memories came flooding back, of last night, of her admission, of her body's reflexive reaction to Tamamo nestled up behind her.  She wondered why she didn't feel more wet, before realizing with embarrassment that she already was.</p><p>Tamamo shifted, a gentle, languid motion, rocking her shaft inside Gudako's ass just a little, prompting another moan from the mage.  She knew that Tamamo never truly went soft, not as long as she /had/ her cock, but waking up to that half-firm member still buried inside her was something so arousing, so good, a memory of such a good night...</p><p>Tamamo shifted again, a soft, gentle motion, moving in her sleep, in her dream, as her member gently rocked inside Gudako once again, scattering any thoughts before they finished forming.  Gudako could get up - she wasn't tied.  Tamamo's knot was soft and outside her.  She could...</p><p>She couldn't.  She couldn't leave her wife, tenderly fucking her ass in her sleep.  She almost succeeded in stifling a moan as she lay there, letting Tamamo's sleepy thrusts gently probe inside her ass, the soft motions a prickly sort of pleasant and wonderful as her breath grew softly heavier with her arousal.</p><p>Tamamo kissed her neck, and Gudako startled, the kitsune's arms winding around the mage's body as those sleepy half-awake thrusts grew in length.  "Mmmmm... good morning, my spouse... does this feel good?"  Tamamo was a Servant, and so didn't need to sleep.  For her, it was simply a way to let time pass as she spent it with her Master.  So Gudako truly should have been less surprised that Tamamo would wake up so quickly after her.</p><p>Her sighs of pleasure caught in her throat anyway at the realization that Tamamo was awake... a shudder slipped through Gudako's body, as she nodded... "V...very good, Tamamo..."</p><p>The caster delicately stroked over Gudako's abs, holding her as she rocked her firming shaft in and out of that muscular ass.  "Mmmmm... that's good... your wife wants you to start your day off right..."</p><p>With all night to recover, Tamamo was at her peak again, giving steady even thrusts as she pushed her vulpine cock within Gudako's well-stretched rear.  When she was in her dominant moods, she was commanding, forceful, teasing... but as her hand delicately caressed Gudako's pubic mound, as her lips met Gudako's neck, it was clear she was being soft, sensual, caring.  A gentle, morning assfuck, to "start her day off right".</p><p>Gudako couldn't help but agree that it was a wonderful way to start her day.</p><p>She moaned, an arm reaching back to loop around Tamamo's head, her other intertwining with Tamamo's fingers on her belly, leaving Tamamo's lower hand free to tease and finger and fondle her Master's groin.  "Mmmm... is this good, Master?" she asked, sweetly, caringly, each pistoning stroke inside Gudako's ass convincing the mage that there's nothing Tamamo could have done that /wouldn't/ be good.</p><p>"Ohhhfhuck... yes... it... it's so good..."  Gudako panted, tongue lolling out of her mouth, as Tamamo chuckled warmly, affectionately, keeping up her languid, pistoning thrusts.  A gentle, cuddly fuck, almost maddeningly slow, as Tamamo lovingly kissed her needy wanting spouse, right on the neck, tender and soft and sensual.</p><p>Gudako was in heaven.</p><p>"Mmmmnnn... Gudako, your wife... wants to go faster... can she-"  Tamamo barely got her question out before Gudako replied.  "Oohhh... fuck, yes... yes, Tamamo... faster..."  The kitsune smiled, arms pulling Gudako a little more snugly in as she upped her pace, rhythmically bouncing her knot against Gudako's rear.  "Mmmm... then she will~."  There was no threat of knotting, of ending this soon, but Gudako didn't care.  Half-naked, her ass full of Tamamo's thrusting cock, her body wound snugly in her wife's caring embrace, there was nothing about this situation that Gudako could imagine as being better than it was.  Her legs drew up, opening her ass just that little more, as Tamamo curled around her back, pistoning that vulpine cock deep within.  Tamamo's hand, entwined with her Master's, moved upwards, cradling Gudako's chest, rubbing the soft flannel against the breast beneath before giving a teasing, sensual squeeze, as her other hand fingered her spouse in time with every thrust, palm grinding against Gudako's clit.</p><p>Tamamo rocked and thrust, but even at her less frenetic pace, every bounce against Gudako's stretched anus sent jolts of pleasure through the mage's body, pleasure at the promise of what was to come.  She squeezed around Tamamo's head, panting and moaning... "F...fuuuuck, Tamamo... so...so nice... please, more... don't... don't stop...!"</p><p>Tamamo smiled, shifting upwards, turning Gudako's head to face hers.  "Of course not, my spouse~..."  Their lips met, a tender kiss, not only filled with the passion of their sex but the passion of their relationship, their love for one another, a love that sent Gudako's heart soaring as she gave in.  Gave in to that pistoning cock, gave in to that roaming tongue, gave in to her wants and needs and desires, as the heavy vulpine member thrusting inside her threatened to set her world so very very right.</p><p>Even now, more interested in serving Gudako's needs than taking real charge, Tamamo shivered at that submission, at feeling her spouse give in against her, give in to her pistoning thrusts.  She would not squander this, lovingly touching and teasing over Gudako's body as she let her hips move more, move faster, pleasuring her spouse and driving them up higher and higher... before she stopped, panting, whimpering a little.</p><p>"Please... my spouse... I want you to hold me too... but I need to pull out to turn you around..."</p><p>Gudako whimpered, but nodded in understanding, as her own desire swelled, to feel Tamamo in her arms as the kitsune tied her ass - and Tamamo pulled back, more and more, until Gudako's ass was woefully empty once again.</p><p>Gudako did not take long to turn onto her back, as Tamamo slipped over her.  The kitsune's hands grabbed Gudako's pajama bottoms, still pulled down over her legs but not yet all the way off, and fixed that problem, leaving Gudako completely nude from the waist down.  That heavy foxcock was lined up with Gudako's gaping pucker, the mage's legs spread and inviting.  "Are you-"</p><p>"Oh, Tamamo, yes!"</p><p>No further words had to be said, as Tamamo sank in up to her knot once again, her lips meeting her spouse's as they kissed, chests grinding together as the fox spirit spread Gudako's ass around her heavy cock.  Tamamo did her very best to put every ounce of her love into every single stroke, hands clinging to Gudako's body as breasts teased breasts, nipples teased nipples, tongue teased tongue, lips teased lips, locked in a tight, passionate embrace as Gudako's legs curled around Tamamo's waist, feet brushing against that soft foxy tail.</p><p>Tamamo's thrusts, aided by gravity, pried open Gudako's ass with every stroke, her pleasure mounting, moans of bliss passing freely between their mouths as their tongues explored every inch of each other - until, with a soft "pop!", her knot passed that ring.</p><p>The effect was immediate.  Tamamo cried out into Gudako's mouth, pulling back only as she slipped into a vibrating arch.  "...KOOONN!"  She cried out, her shaft pulsing with her heartbeat, only once, before pumping her heavy, warm, magic cum deep within Gudako's body.  The mage's toes curled, a shivering cry leaking from her as that blast within her brought her own arousal to a fever pitch - she reached for her clit, rubbing it furiously, wanting to cum as soon as she could, to milk and tease her wife's cock before her orgasm abated!  Tamamo shuddered, slowly sinking atop Gudako, kissing her passionately...</p><p>And after everything else, that was enough to push Gudako over the edge.  Tamamo shuddered and moaned into the kiss as Gudako cried out, her ass clamping down around that knotted cock buried so familiarly within her, back in its /home/.  Back where it belonged.  That thought, that realization, came back to her, the only thought left in her mind as she came around that vulpine shaft, her arms desperately pulling Tamamo into that passionate kiss.</p><p>Finally, both of them felt the aftershocks of their orgasms fade, as they collapsed back onto the bed, Tamamo a heavy, familiar weight atop Gudako as they kissed, deeply, fondly.  Slowly, the kiss slipped, the passion of the moment smoothly shifting to the passion of their relationship, tender hands trailing through hair, Gudako's legs still gently locked around Tamamo's waist, a pointless gesture to keep her kitsune wife close, when that heavy knot still stretching her did the job on its own admirably.</p><p>Finally, Gudako spoke.  "Y...yes.  This... this is a good way to... start the day, Tamamo."</p><p>Her foxy wife blushed and beamed, a hand gently brushing some of the mage's hair out of her face as she smiled at her wonderful spouse.  "I'm glad I could help you have a good start, Gudako..."</p><p>Gudako smiled, gently pulling Tamamo in close, hand caressing the kitsune's head, as she watched the happy twitches of Tamamo's ears and tail.  She thought back to those early months, of learning about each other, of the confession, of the first kiss... the first fuck... and now, after that last night and this morning, how good everything was, and how different it was from what she would've called her perfect life when she had started here at Chaldea.  How much now she welcomed anal, how much she loved Tamamo's knot, and how apparently she had a reflex to let Tamamo inside her every night...</p><p>"I... do... /really/ like the feeling of you inside my ass, Tamamo."  The kitsune blushed, but Gudako continued on.  "I... I don't know how you did it, but... it just doesn't feel right, anymore.  Going to sleep without you inside me."  The mage blushed, feeling her mouth say words, her desire to say them overwhelming her embarassment.  "You... trained me well," she said, shyly looking away.</p><p>Tamamo's cheeks stayed flushed for a few more seconds, before she laughed, softly but earnestly.  "Usually it's the Master helping the Servant get trained... but I suppose I did, Gudako."  She leaned in closer, and Gudako closed the gap, the two of them kissing again as their arms wound around each other.  Gudako gave a shivery moan into the kiss, her lips parting just enough to speak.</p><p>"I can feel... your heart beating faster... Tamamo... feel your knot throbbing inside me..."</p><p>Tamamo's cheeks stayed flushed a warm ruddy red, her ears tipping shyly back.  "I love you, Gudako-san.  That's why."  And they kissed again, lips gently playing against lips, their hips almost still as they lay there, entwined together, sharing their passion with every kiss.</p><p>Tamamo had a mischievous little thought, pulling back from the kiss just enough, fingertips tapping across Gudako's shoulder.  "Do you... like me training you?" she asked, coy and playful.  A shiver ran along Gudako's spine at those words the mage giving a soft nod.  "I...I think I do..."</p><p>Tamamo gave a low, soft chuckle.  "Mmmm... well, I'm enjoying this right now... but I suppose tonight... I might just have to train you more."</p><p>A thrill shot through Gudako, breath catching in her throat at that little promise, that little threat.  And then Tamamo kissed her again, and her thoughts scattered to the wind, as everything became the current moment once again.</p><p>Tamamo's knot was never quick to deflate, which kept them entangled together into the morning, even as a chime came over the in-room intercom.  Gudako flushed, realizing she'd have to answer, still tied to her spouse - but Tamamo simply grinned, holding Gudako close against her, before urging them over, rolling until now Gudako was on top instead.  Tamamo smirked mischievously, holding a single finger up to her lips, as Gudako gave a shivery nod, tapping the intercom, doing her very best to look like she didn't currently have her ass full of Tamamo's knotted cock.</p><p>The fact that she was still wearing her pajama top definitely helped, as one of the Chaldea staff appeared on the video intercom.  "Fujimaru-san, can you come to the command room once you've had your breakfast?  We've spotted an anomaly and need to brief you on the situation.  Nothing urgent, but it needs to be your next stop."</p><p>Gudako gave a little sigh at that old name drifting over the intercom... she wanted to say something, to tell the staff off, but she couldn't bring herself to-</p><p>She felt the sheets still piled around her waist shift, as Tamamo pulled them across her chest, enough to lean up into frame.  "Her /name/ is /Gudako/.  And you will treat my spouse with /respect/.  Or do we have to tell Spartacus about this?"</p><p>The staff paused, stammering.  "O...of course.  Right.  Uh... /Gudako/-san.  Whenever you... get a chance."  And the intercom winked off, as Gudako blushed powerfully, Tamamo giving a playful giggle, before pulling her spouse back down and into a soft, loving kiss.</p><p>"Mmmmm... sorry, my spouse... but I could not let that stand.  You have a new name!  They should respect that!"</p><p>Gudako's cheeks stayed strongly flushed, but a small, shy smile stretched across them.  "N...no, it's... it's okay.  I'm... glad you said what I couldn't bring myself to."</p><p>Tamamo smiled, a hand resting on Gudako's back, just above her rear, the other lacing its fingers through the mage's beautiful orange hair as it cupped her head.  "My spouse... not quite a woman, definitely not a man, with a name she chose herself, the Last Master of Humanity..."  She kissed her again, tender and sweet.  "... with the comfiest ass to knot inside."</p><p>Gudako blushed powerfully, as Tamamo laughed, ears wiggling in her happiness.  The mage caught a look at those sensitive ears, before lunging forwards, grabbing and rubbing them between her fingers and thumbs, one hand on each ear, as Tamamo let out a strangled confused cry.  "IIiiiiIIII?!"</p><p>"This is for embarassing me in front of the staff!" Gudako retorted, as Tamamo whimpered and shivered at her ears being played with - they were so sensitive!  She squirmed and wiggled, shifting her heavy cock around inside Gudako - prompting a gasp and a moan from the mage as her grip on Tamamo's ears loosened.</p><p>"Hmph!  And that's for playing with my ears!"</p><p>Gudako blushed, giving a shy giggle, as the tension of their tiny "fight" melted away, relaxing together again, giving Tamamo's knot time to get soft so they could both start their day.  Spouse and wife, wife and spouse, the ancient kitsune and the Last Master of Humanity.</p><p>Gudako's fingers trailed across Tamamo's shoulder, their chests pressed softly together.  Tamamo smiled, letting her fingers trace down along Gudako's back, between the mage's shoulderblades.  Gudako couldn't help but return the smile, softly kissing her kitsune, both of them closing their eyes as they savored the soft kiss.</p><p>They could be forgiven for having a slow start to the day.  They just wanted to start it off right, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>